resident evil ashes of the dead CJ story
by thedarkknight2009
Summary: two brothers reunite after being put into seperat foster homes their whole life to create a cure for the newly created s-virus with the help of jill and leon. so please read and review


Resident Evil

6

Ashes of the Dead

(C.J.'s Story)

**Month 1 The Beginning of the End **

It's January 1-2019 and C.J. and his men of elite stars members are trapped inside of a weapons compound they are safe for now because of the 7ft tall 6in thick steel wall surrounding the compound. Plus outside the wall is hundreds of zombies lining up to try to get in. The team has three options their first option is to go out guns blazing or option two is to sit and wait for help and hope there is help coming and that the zombies stay out. Now for option three they could go out and fix the plane. So the team voted to fix the plane outside. The two mechanics Brad and RJ went to work on the plane. While the two scientist Rob and Dr. X was experimenting on five zombies and accidently made them bigger, stronger, faster, smarter, and more agile. Two weeks had passed and the plane was almost done when the enhanced zombies got out and killed RJ the mechanic, but that did not stop Brad from finishing the plane. Just in time to because the five enhanced zombies just opened the front gate. So the team loaded their supplies and then they got in, Frog our pilot was happy to be leaving but brad was mad he told the team he was going to stay behind and kill the zombies that killed his brother RJ so they gave him some supplies and the remote to blow the place. So just befor he died he blew the place up the only survivors were the enhanced zombies. The plane was a mile and a half away and still felt the blast. Two or three hours had passed and the plane started to go down so C.J. and his team strapped parachutes on and jumped out just in time to because a few seconds later the planes fuel tank blew. The team landed at a hospital while C.J. and his men cleared the hospital they found five more survivors three of which were former Umbrella corp scientist so my teams scientist talked with the other three scientist they were glad to here and share information. Until they heard about the five chemically enhanced zombies were after us. So ten hours had past and C.J. and his men thought they cleared the hospital until one of his men were attacked in the bathroom by a group of zombies. He killed them all, but he still got bit a few times. So he put his gun to his head and "click" the gun was empty so he got his back up gun and "click" it was empty also. So when his team got their he begged them to kill him so he would not become a zombie and try to kill them. So C.J. shot him in the head this was one of the hardest thing C.J. ever had to do besides never knowing his brother and if he was safe. Just then they heard a voice come over the radio saying "we are surrounded by shadow zombies we are running out of supplies and we need clothes, food, guns, and ammo my name is Caleb Romero" C.J. replied and realized that it was his brother on the radio. So he said he would get his team together and be their in an hour or two. So C.J. and his men loaded the supples in the hummer and ambulance thats around back so they all loaded up and headed out. As they was leaving they saw the five enhanced zombies coming at them so C.J.'s sniper Crazy Eye put three 50caliber shots in the small ones head which killed him instantly. That stopped the rest in their tracks for some reason. An hour had passed and they was half way their when they saw some marines were saving some survivors so they stopped and helped them and asked if they wanted to join their convoy they said yes but they had their own truck it was a school bus with a plow hooked to it so he took to the end of the pack. Ant they finished heading to Wal-Mart. They finally got their to see thousands of shadow virus zombies their so they let the bus go in to the front of the line to plow a path. When they got to the entrance they just plowed trough it. And C.J. finally got to see his brother Caleb Romero though the reunion was cut short from the in coming zombies. They all loaded back up and took off back to the hospital. When they got back to the hospital it was on fire. Crazy Eye thinks it was the enhanced zombies and so does everyone else. So Caleb said their was a military base about twenty miles on down the road. They also said their would be more food, weapons, ammo, and clothing. And hopefully helicopters or tanks. When they finally got their they saw what they wanted it just needs fixed. So they asked the marines if they could fix it, and they replied yes so the marines got to work. While they were working on a tank C.J. and the rest of the team went in to clear the ARMY HQ. They saw one of the enhanced zombies a small one but it was loaded with weapons. So C.J. told his men to aim for the head and not to miss the gun fight lasted about seven hours or it seemed like seven hours. When they finally did kill it he yelled out "watch your backs" then it died. And another seven hours passed and C.J. declared it a safe zone. About another week had passed an the tank was finally done. After C.J. declared it a safe zone C.J. and his brother Caleb Romero finally had a chance to talk. They sat their and talked for about five or six hours about cars, their past, how they came to be who they are to day, and how we are going to end this. So they talked and came up with a plan to create a cure for the s-virus. the only lab that they came up with that would be big enough would be the Hive. Then all of a sudden they heard a scream from outside of the gate. So C.J. and Caleb went to check it out and to their surprise they saw about five more survivors and one of them was Jill Valentine and ex General Billy Coen. And behind them we saw about four or five hundred s-virus zombies. So they new it was time to go so C.J. and his brother Caleb Romero climbed in to the tank. While the two marines climbed in to a tanker. And they loaded the supples in to the ambulance and the rest of the team climbed in to the bus. The tank is slow but it is doing a good job plowing through the zombies and blowing through them. After a few hours they got though them. And headed back to Raccoon City. To the only lab big enough to create a cure. It is called the "THE HIVE" the biggest under ground lab in the world. Created by Umbrella Corp for bio weaponry.

**Month 2 The Road To The Hive **

as they headed towards the hive the zombies go tougher and got a thicker swarm of s-zombies but the tank keep on clearing a path. They are about 200 miles from The Hive when they see the last three enhanced zombies and Caleb asked what are they. And C.J. replied it was a experiment gone wrong and that it cost the lives of two of his closest friends RJ and Brad. So Caleb said sorry and ended the conversation. It was a strange sight because they were not attacking the convoy instead they was fighting each other. So they sat and watched as they annihilated each other. When it was over their was only one left standing and that was the biggest, strongest, smartest, and most agile. Then it started heading towards the convoy so Caleb let off a few rounds with the tank. That stopped him dead in his tracks and sent him running. When it was all done they started back up and going on the open road. They did not get far before they was fighting off more zombies. When all of a sudden Caleb saw his friend Sara Smith running from some zombies. So he stopped the tank took my 50cal automatic sniper rifle and killed the zombies chasing Sara. When Sara saw who it was she all most passed out in disbelief. So C.J. asked what that was all about and Caleb said "they use to date on and off a year or so ago". After about four hours of fighting they found a run down Gas Plus gas station to stay the night in. So C.J.'s girlfriend Amber came to the tank with him. And they talked about everything and anything before going to bed. While Caleb and Amber made up and made out before going to bed. They was on the road for about a another week before they even saw a zombie, but thats a bad thing because if they are not after us they are after someone else. They were about twenty miles from Raccoon City when they saw thousands upon thousands of zombies heading to Raccoon City. So they plowed through them blew them up and cleared a path for the rest of the convoy when they finally get to the mansion covering the entrance to the hive they saw nothing it was deserted no life or death. So the team quickly put all the supplies on to the train and got on and headed in to The Hive. When they got into the Hive it was also empty. So the scientist went to the lab. While everyone else went to the weapons locker. And got what little weapons and ammo was left. When the scientist started to yell so C.J. and Caleb went to see what was going on. Only to hear they need Alices blood. Caleb said he thinks he knows where she is because she use to be on his convoy. He told C.J. about the lab in Nevada in the desert where she stayed. So they went a head and stayed at The Hive till spring. Which was only two weeks but it was enough for Caleb to get Sara pregnant so when they finally did get ready to leave C.J. told Caleb to stay behind with Sara and that he would leave the two marines behind in case of any trouble. So Caleb and everyone else loaded up in the buss and put some supplies in the ambulance. C.J. and Amber rode in the ambulance while everyone else loaded into the bus. And we headed back to Nevada it's been about fifteen hours and they was half way their when they saw about a hundred different Alices but they all looked the same except the one in front which the guessed was the true Alice. So C.J. got out and walked up to her and told her why they was trying to find her and how her blood holds part of the cure and she said she knows then she agreed to come back to the Hive with them. But not all of them would fit inside of the bus. They had room for about eleven. So Alice sent some back to the lab in Nevada. On their way back they stumbled into part of Wesker's science team who created the s-virus. They then thought about giving them to the zombies, but instead tied them up and through them in to the half empty ambulance. And they headed back to the Hive. When they got back the tank was on fire and so was part of the house protecting the entrance to the hive. When they saw this they thought the worst that Caleb was dead and so was Amber. So they quickly entered the Hive and saw that Caleb and Amber and the two marines were all alive. And when Caleb saw eleven different Alices he all most passed out in shock. So the teams scientist took blood from the true Alice. A few hours had passed and the scientist needed someone elses blood but who's. so they untied Weskers scientist to try to get information but it was not the information C.J. wanted to hear. You see C.J. just learned his brother was also part of the cure because when he was younger they experimented on him by directly injecting the s-virus into his living tissue but Caleb did not mutate instead he bonded with the s-virus. And now he can't age he's also smarter, stronger, and faster, and his eyes are like heat vision which can tell the difference between people and zombies white for people and green for zombies. Plus he can take someone else's identity which could be useful in some cases. Then C.J. saw something strapped to Caleb's arm and when C.J. asked what it was he said it was like a circular saw called the Jabber Saw. Then Caleb showed him a plane skateboard but when he stepped on a certain spot blades popped out all around it and he calls it the Bladeboard. Then C.J. showed him his weapon which is a custom 50cal simi-automatic sniper rifle with a heat scope.

The heat scope shows red for people and green for zombies. And Caleb said this is not a contest to see who has the better weapon. Then C.J. said when was you going to tell me you were experimented on? And Caleb replied "I was kidnaped before we went into foster care and that's why you could never find me". Then C.J. pulled out his pistol and killed the scientist who did the experiments on his little brother. And then he said "he feels sorry for the next person that touches his brother because he will kill them". So the scientist finished trying to create the cure but something was still missing. But what!

**Month 3 the missing ingredient**

Two months had passed and they are a little closer to finding a cure, but something is still missing but they don't know what. That's when Caleb came up with the idea to find the rest of Weskers science team. Now for the bad news they are probably siting with Wesker right now, but the good news is we know where Wesker is. He is in Tokyo, Japan in the second biggest under ground lab. So C.J. and Caleb sat and talked with the rest of the team to see what they thought. Jill Valentine said " yes that they should go to Tokyo to find little Weskers science team then they could find out why he did what he did". Then Caleb said lets put it to a vote. And C.J. asked everyone in favor of going say I and everyone said I. But then Jill asked how are we going to get their, and that's when the marines stood up and said they have a underground bunker with two transport helicopters and enough weapons and ammo to last for about a few years. When Caleb asked where it is and who all knows about it. The marines replied the only people who knows about it is us, but its located in Washington. That's when C.J. and Caleb both said "that sucks" so the team loaded up all their supplies back into the ambulance. And we tied the last two of Weskers science team up and put them into a trailer that was outside the Hive while the rest of the team loaded into the bus we hooked the trailer up to the ambulance. While Caleb drove the bus, C.J. and Amber drove the ambulance. And we headed to Washington. They barely got out before they saw the last enhanced zombie go in. So they gassed it and took off before the enhanced zombie could come back out. Two hours had passed an they saw a zombie that looked identical to the president only deader and dumber so C.J. was just about to pop him in his head when Caleb came and used his custom bladeboard and cut off his head. Then C.J. yelled stop showing off. Another eight hours had passed when they finally got to California, and Caleb yelled look its zombie Michael Jackson is holding another baby out the window. So C.J. said why was Michael late for court and Caleb said I don't know why? And C.J. said because JC Penny had little boys pants half off. So C.J. put two rounds in Michael's head and just before the little zombie hit the ground he put three more rounds in its head. And they took off again they was just three miles away when they have not let the two captured scientist out of the hot metal trailer. So they stopped and opened realized that they up the trailer to see the fried dead scientist so they pulled then out and was going to ditch the trailer but why waste a perfectly smelly trailer. When they finally got their they thought that the marines were lying because they did not see no entrance. They was about to pull up when the marines said stop so they stoped got out and opened what looked like the gates of hell. So everyone got out and went down their to see a two acre long three story high underground bunker. Then the two marines asked if anyone else could fly besides them and Caleb and C.J. both said us, before Frog could even say anything. So they divided in to teams one would fly the helicopter carrying the weapons, food, clothing, and ammo, and team two would fly the helicopter with the survivors. So C.J. and Caleb said they would fly the helicopter holding the supplies just incase they go down they will not kill everyone with them. So the marines agreed so they loaded the supplies in C.J.'s helicopter and then they got everyone else into their helicopter. After they all was ready to go they took to the skies


End file.
